


Day 1 - Forgiveness/Reconciliation

by 191615311



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: “You wished we were something else, a long time ago.” Hanzo knows this road will only lead to emotional pain.





	

“Hanzo…” Genji’s voice - filtered through his visor as it is - sounds more metallic and aged by the years that have passed since he heard it but the tone is still the same as Hanzo remembers, Genji’s presence is…

He turns to look up at his brother and Genji plants a hand on his shoulder, cybernetic fingers warmer than Hanzo would have expected on his bare skin. Hanzo starts in surprise and Genji squeezes gently for a moment. Hanzo watches in silence as his brother settles next to him, dropping his legs over the edge of the ledge Hanzo is sitting on.

Genji looks out over the ocean for a moment, more still and silent than Hanzo can ever remember him being _before_.

Finally Genji says, turning to look at him, “What is on your mind, brother?”

Hanzo bows his head, staring down at his own lap, trying to gather his thoughts. He has generally been a man of few words and Genji is patient while he tries to gather the correct ones. When he thinks he finally has them he opens his mouth and what comes out is… “I am sorry?”

His mouth twists, forehead creasing as he tries to figure out exactly how something that different from what he actually meant to say comes out. There has always been something about Genji that lowers his defenses.

“For?” Genji finally prompts him and Hanzo swears he reads… _Amusement_  in Genji’s voice.

“Everything.” Is Hanzo’s only elaboration for the moment. He’s not sure what he means himself. Since reconciling with Genji, since joining Overwatch, he has been doing a lot of introspection. Or, what he likes to call introspection, and what most of the medical professionals in the organization like to call ‘an unhealthy obsession with and inability to move on from his past.’

The next thing he says is not unplanned but certainly not a conversation he had been planning on having. Still, if he’s going to fuck this up right now, he might as well get it over with. “I have missed my chance.”

Genji tilts his head quizzically.

“With you.” Hanzo elaborates after a moment. “What you said… When we fought, I did not give it much thought in the moment.”

“Ah.” Genji murmurs.

They both remember all too well, the words tumbling out of Genji’s mouth, anger and pain and bitterness as sharp as the blade he is wielding, drawn out by Hanzo the same as the blood dripping down his skin from a dozen different cuts.

Anger at Hanzo for being so blind, anger at the universe for making them brothers so they could not be lovers when all he wanted was to be both, how much it had eaten him up from the inside out how badly Genji wanted his own brother.

_It’s not **fair!**_

All the nights Genji had sought company, release, escape in clubs and bars and arcades and strangers’ beds to run from how he felt about Hanzo.

Genji’s hand drops from his brother’s shoulder and Hanzo immediately misses it, has to resist the impulse to grab onto it and keep it from leaving.

“Do you wish we were not brothers?” Hanzo asks.

“No.” Genji’s reply is immediate and vehement, leaving no room for argument or question. His next words are softer. “I would never wish such a thing.”

Hanzo doesn’t know what to say so he turns his head to look out at the ocean again. It’s Genji who breaks the silence this time. “Do you?”

“Of course not.” Hanzo murmurs. “Although, if it would have saved you from-”

“I still would not wish it.” Genji interrupts, leaving no room for argument.

“You wished we were something else, a long time ago.” Hanzo knows this road will only lead to emotional pain. It is not something he should be pushing, not something he should be dragging back up from their past. But he can’t let it go, not after years of obsession and coming to terms with parts of himself he had denied so vehemently and tried to crush down to nothing in the time _before_. “Before I destroyed it.”

He is startled into turning by the click of the latch and hiss of Genji’s visor. Genji sets it aside and Hanzo can finally see his face. It feels simultaneously like a weight off his shoulders - Genji is still here, still alive, this is Genji - and a punch in the gut, or like someone has ripped his lungs out. This is Genji and he did this.

But Genji is looking at him with a mixture of fondness and something that he thinks may be longing. “You did not destroy anything. My feelings on that have not changed. It was you who did not want me, I am not heartbroken over it anymore. I would rather have you as a brother than not at all.”

“Wrong.” Hanzo responds, unable to find any other words. He reaches for Genji, hands gripping clumsily at his arm, his waist. Hanzo feels like a fumbling teenager again as he leans in, bumps his forehead against his brother’s.

It’s Genji who closes the distance, pressing his lips to Hanzo’s. The kiss tastes like _I am sorry_  and _You are forgiven_  and _It is okay_  and all the other things they both want to pour into it but mostly it’s just _I am here_ over and over again until it blurs into something that makes Hanzo tremble with the need to be close.

When they part Genji holds onto Hanzo, prevents him from drawing away and Hanzo murmurs apology after apology, unable to stop himself now the floodgates have opened.

Genji presses his lips to Hanzo’s forehead and murmurs words Hanzo has wanted to hear for a decade, though he will not accept them for a very long time.

_You are forgiven._


End file.
